


WhatsApps and Weddings

by betheflame



Series: Shorts & Drabbles 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awesome Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes Feels, Deaf Natasha Romanov, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, MHEA Hallmark 2019, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sarcasm, found family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: In which Bucky goes to a wedding with Nat just as friends. Then they have to share a room.A love story in 1.2k._____A quick fill for Prompt 10, done entirely in WhatsApp messages because I wanted to see if I could.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Shorts & Drabbles 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432378
Comments: 32
Kudos: 86
Collections: MHEA Holiday Movie Challenge 2019





	WhatsApps and Weddings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).

> I am fairly famous for saying, "oh, this will only be 3k" and it ballooning into 30k. This time? This time I told myself it could not go over 2k and IT DIDN'T. I can accomplish goals! 
> 
> Posted on this day as a birthday gift to one of the greatest gifts this fandom gave me, HogwartstoAlexandria. Love you 3000, babu.
> 
> Fills Prompt 10 for the MHEA Hallmark 2019 Prompt challenge. Join us on our [Discord](https://discord.gg/Cds3NsU)!

_WhatsApp Chat: #OneArmandNoEars_

_Nat: Fuck._

_Nat: Fuck._

_Nat: Fuck._

_Bucky: Hold your horses, slugr. What’s the problem? 10min ago you were happily celebrating that there’s finally a release date for that witch thng on Netflix and now we got tripple fucs._

_Nat: I know you only have one arm, but the typos are really pathetic._

_Bucky: Siri hates me._

_Bucky: This is worth me putting on the other hand for?_

_Nat: I have to go to Cellie’s wedding on December 30._

_Bucky: Hold the fuck on, let me get the arm._

_Bucky: Both arms now, all ten fingers. Cellie is enough of a bitch to get married on your goddamn wedding day?_

_Nat: Aunt Pat says Cellie completely forgot._

_Bucky: Bullshit._

_Nat: Jamie._

_Bucky: No, Tash, she was one of your fucking bridesmaids. She saw. She was there._

_Nat: I’m fine, Jamie._

_Bucky: Never said you weren’t. Stronger than Teflon, that’s my Tash, but still. This ain’t cool._

_Nat: I’m pissed, but I’m fine. I’m just… I don’t want to go._

_Bucky: Then don’t._

_Nat: Jamie, you’ve met my family. That isn’t going to fly._

_Bucky: I’ll go with you._

_Nat: Really? You sure? It’s 3 days in Ohio over New Years._

_Bucky: We’d be together anyway. And I’m going to be super bummed to miss Stark, Pep, and Stevie making googly eyes at each other for the entire night, but it’s a sacrifice I’ll make for you._

_Nat: If you’re sure, I’ll RSVP for us._

_Bucky: Just don’t make me eat wedding chicken._

_Nat: Oh, only the rubberiest._

_Bucky: Tash._

_Bucky: Anyone makes one crack, i mean, they breathe out of line, and I will kill them. I will actually kill them and i will only need one hand._

_Nat: That won’t be necessary._

_Bucky: I’ll be the judge of that, Tash._

_Nat: Well, one of the benefits of being deaf is that i have no idea what they’re saying._

_Bucky: Yeah, but I’ll know. Tell em I’m deaf, too and then I’ll kill em all when they say what they really think._

_Nat: Your opinion of my family is humbling._

_Bucky: Do I need to remind you what we’re doing?_

_Nat: Thanks, Jamie._

_Bucky: Of course._

* * *

_WhatsApp Chat: #BrooklynBoys_

_Bucky: HELP 911 THIS IS A MAJOR EMERGENCY I DO NOT CARE IF YOU ARE BLOWING STARK YOU WILL ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW._

_Bucky: STEVEN GRANT ROGERS._

_Bucky: WE ARE TOO MILLENNIAL TO USE THE PHONE BUT SO HELP ME GOD I AM CLOSE._

_Steve: Calm down, jesus. Who’s dead?_

_Bucky: You, punk. 25 minutes? I said emergency._

_Steve: I was in the shower, you idiot._

_Steve: And I saw the crack about Tony and I don’t appreciate it._

_Steve: Seriously Buck._

_Bucky: You remember Nat’s cousin Cellie? The one who made fun of Nat’s speaking voice?_

_Steve: The one whose tires got mysteriously slashed when Clint and Tony disappeared for a few minutes?_

_Bucky: got it in one._

_Bucky: trash can fire planed her wedding on Dec 30 this year_

_Steve: that is a dick move. One year? Dick move._

_Steve: but sorry, that’s not a capslock level emergency. What am I msising?_

_Steve: missing. Sorry._

_Bucky: You are my only person who corrects their grammar at WhatsApp._

_Steve: Precision is part of my brand._

_Bucky: I told her I’d go with her._

_Bucky: 3 days in Ohio. At a wedding. With Nat. In a dress. You know how I feel about Nat in a dress._

_Steve: Oh, buddy, you’re fucked._

* * *

_WhatsApp Chat: #ManagingtheIdiots_

_Pepper: What do you mean he kissed you?_

_Nat: He kissed me._

_Pepper: Where?_

_Nat: On the mouth._

_Pepper: I figured that, you muppet. I meant where at the wedding?_

_Nat: Our room._

_Pepper: BACK UP. YOU’RE SHARING A ROOM._

_Pepper: WHY AM I FINDING THIS OUT NOW._

_Pepper: I’m going to kill steve and tony, i’m sure they knew and they’ve been keeping information from me._

_Nat: Because you would have yelled._

_Nat: and your boyfriends probably felt the same way._

_Pepper: You have been in love with that boy for, what, two years? You bet your incredibly well defined ass I’d yell at you!_

_Nat: Nothing happened the first two nights. But tonight… well… we were getting ready for the reception and I guess some of my cousins have been asses because he sat me down on the bed and signed so furiously I could barely keep up._

_Pepper: *chin hands* what did he say?_

_Nat: That i was brilliant and beautiful and anyone who ever made me feel less than either of those things would be castrated with a butter knife he’d dragged through tobasco and fire ants._

_Pepper: He’s put thought into this._

_Nat: And then he grabbed the back of my head and kissed me._

_Pepper: oh, I love it when they do that._

_Nat: Yeah, so. It was good. Like, Pep, beyond my wildest dreams good._

_Nat: I mean, I never and i mean NEVER thought this would happen. It’s why I said yes to Josh, because if I couldn’t have Bucky what did it matter and we’ve been over this so I can see you rolling your eyes and telling me to use my words and all that other nonsense you used to say. But I couldn’t risk it. I’m still scared to risk it._

_Pepper: Natasha, my dear, he loves you. You love him. This is not rocket science, even though it feels like it._

_Pepper: Natasha?_

_Pepper: You paused. I timed it. It’s been three minutes. I NEED DETAILS NATASHA KATHERINE._

_Pepper: It’s now been ten minutes and I sincerely hope you’re distracted._

_Nat: Sorry, he stalked out and then he came back and things are good._

_Pepper: Well, you were gone for an hour, so I hope things are good._

_Nat: Let’s just say talking ain’t the only thing his hands are good for._

* * *

_WhatsApp Chat: #TeamWedding_

_Pepper: Tony, did you remember to clean the car?_

_Steve: Of course he didn’t. I’m at the place now._

_Tony: In my defense the balloons took up more space than I thought they would_

_Clint: Whatever, man, I just need to get a shot of the stupid tin cans_

_Pepper: Sam, you made sure Rhodey has everything he needs?_

_Sam: All covered, Pepper. Breathe._

_Steve: Oh, she hasn’t in at least six months. Not since Nat put her in charge of this._

_Pepper: It’s the biggest day of our friends lives and at the rate the rest of us are going, the only one of these we’re going to get. So, YES. I’m taking this seriously._

_Tony: I’m still shocked we’re doing the traditional stone church thing._

_Steve: I’m not sure Buck coulda convinced Winnie to come otherwise. Some battles._

_Tony: Yeah, yeah. He’s gonna cream himself when he sees Nat._

_Steve: Why are you so gross._

_Pepper: On this one, I’m with Tony. She’s ridiculous._

_Steve: I’m ready to see this bridesmaid dress._

_Clint: Can we keep the thirst off main, you losers? Family photos start in two hours._

_Pepper: Let’s get these lovebirds married._

* * *

_#WhatsApp Chat: #Us_

_Bucky: Are you sure you don’t need anything else?_

_Nat: Just a new hot water bottle._

_Nat: And maybe cookies and cream ice cream?_

_Nat: Oh, and pretzel sticks._

_Nat: And that juice you found last time._

_Nat: You’re just standing in Wegman’s, aren’t you, waiting for me to finish my list._

_Bucky: You and Bean seem to be hungry this trimester. I’m just your humble servant._

_Nat: We’d also like Dad to get home._

_Nat: She’s the calmest when you’re around._

_Nat: Just like I am._

_Nat: If you tell anyone ever i said that, I’ll kill you._

_Nat: hormones._

_Bucky: I love you, too, Tash._

* * *

Achievements earned as part of the Holiday Movie Challenge 2019. Click [here](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/holiday) for more info!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Stony](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) servers.


End file.
